Cold meeting
by Moonpath-wolf
Summary: Iruka has a mission...and meets someone new that he knows of. Slash/ Yaoi in this story, dont read if you dont like


**Moonwolf: **hmm…what can I say, I like crack parings. Even though I like Kaka/Iru I also like others…this is my tribute to them! XD muhahahahaha long live the crack parings

...oh yeah...disclamer, errg I don't own Naruto or else you might see something like this happend there goes of muttering about evil ownership stuff

* * *

**Cold meeting**

Iruka sneezed violently as he trudged his way through the snow of well…Snow country. Iruka shook his head and shivered in the cold air, he hated cold but he had been the only shinobi left that they could send to it with a scroll of great importance between the Hokage and the Yukikage. Of what Iruka had no idea even as his own breath made a cloud of fog in front of his face.

What he did know was that he was hardly qualified for such a high ranking mission but they had to work with what they had… even if it meant sending a chuunin academy sensei to Snow country alone with a important scroll. A chuunin who hated cold, snow and wetness "oh god I hate this…" Iruka muttered as his left leg went thigh deep into the snow, the coldness melting and wetting his skin under the pants.

Iruka gave a muffled curse as he jerked his leg out of the hole before straitening the scarf around his neck and pulling it up over half his face "oh this is just great…" Iruka hissed behind the scarf. For half a second Iruka wanted to give up and go home…but then he thought back to Konoha. He thought back to how some of the jounin's had smirked when he had gotten the mission. Obviously some of them still had grudges against him from how he had yelled when the chuunin exam had been announced and were just waiting for him to fail…to taunt him…

Iruka's eyes flashed even in the foggy air, sight being hindered by the quickly falling snow. No…Iruka would not give them the satisfaction of a victory, not now not ever! And especially if one of those jounin's involved the ever smug Hatake Kakashi who thought he knew everything better then a lowly chuunin. Iruka gritted his teeth's and ploughed on through the snow, the stubborn streak coming through in him like it did when he was younger.

The wind was howling and the snow was falling fast and Iruka could feel that the night was closing in…he would need shelter soon or he would die…as it was Iruka could barely feel his toes or his fingers that were snugly fitted into whole gloves. He reached into the pouch by his side that Akimichi Chouji had given him, pulling him aside after the hearing about Iruka's mission. He had told Iruka that he had been Chouji's favourite teacher and it would be a shame if something bad happened to him while in Snow…or if he froze his limbs of. Therefore Chouji had given him a new soft of pills, designed for heating the body if they could not light up fire. He would be eternally grateful that Chouji had forced him to take the pouch as warmth spread through his cooling body.

He would really have to thank his former chubby student Iruka thought with a fond smile through his scarf made half mask. But he guessed regardless that he would have to find shelter somewhere…the question was where?

Shielding his eyes against the snow flakes Iruka tired to spot something other then the white he could see everywhere, hoping for a cabin…but knowing there would be none. 'Right…you have no clue where the nearest population is… you can not see… nor can you light fire… and you might have come into a snow storm thought you really don't know' Iruka summarized for himself. As he could see it he had two option…well three but the last one he didn't want to do, one he could walk until he spotted the mountain that was suppose to be around here and hope for a cavern…two he could dig himself down in the snow and hope it worked…or three he could walk until he froze to death…oh how nice.

Iruka frowned and reached into his pouch, brining up his compass and walking in north. He would try to find the mountain he guessed…or if lucky he might find a cavern before that. Iruka walked on for what felt like hours, his exposed skin stinging for every gust of wind or snow flake hitting him and his wet cloths clinging to his slowly numbing limbs. Iruka had long since wrapped his arms around his chest to try to preserve some warmth but he would it hopeless as all warmth seemed to have left him hours ago.

Iruka cursed, quite loudly at the storm. If it wasn't for the storm he would not have lost the map in the strong wind and then he would atleast have some idea where he was… Iruka stopped abruptly as he heard cracking and looked down. Was it just him or had the ground become…firmer?

Iruka frowned and knelt down and rubbed one gloved hand against the grown before freezing up. Ice. He was standing on ice…not ground just covered in snow…but ICE! And it had cracked a second ago. Iruka swallowed heavily as he slowly stood up, thinking fast over things. He didn't weight much more then a average, he had a average body build, a little broad over the shoulders and this was snow country…he might be able to make it across it. He vaguely remembered a lake on the map when he had last seen it… right across from it there was only a short hour of running before he would be in a village… if Iruka kept up his pace then he could be there in…three hours.

Iruka bit his lips hard, could he make it?

It was worth a shot… it could mean his survival.

Iruka squared his shoulders and continued on, walking carefully while listening through the howling wind for anything…anything that indicated that the ice was breaking. But none came, making Iruka more confident, he even laughed slightly as he hurried along, wanting to get of the ice as fast as possible.

Iruka started to run, knowing that he needed to get his blood flowing a little more, Chouji's pills would only work so much and he could do with gaining some warmth into himself as he ran along the snow covered ice, his chakra keeping him from slipping. Each step he took sent small vibrations into the ice, cracking it slowly. Iruka did not know this and continued running until…CRACK!

The ice gave way under him and Iruka could only give a strangled yell as he went under the icy water, stiffening his limbs and freezing his mind.

Iruka really did try to swim but the water… he no longer knew up or down as he tried to move his heavy limbs. But water had filled his mouth the moment he went under and he felt his system shut down from all the cold, his eyesight filled with black and white dots 'seems the jounin's were right…' was all Iruka could think as he slowly gave up in the cold water.

--

Iruka could feel warmth against his skin…how strange he thought. The covers over him itched somewhat as it was tightly wrapped around him and the pillow under his head was oddly hard yet comfy… how utterly strange.

Iruka moaned weakly and shifted, his head feeling heavy and confused as he tried to sit up without opening his eyes. He had a feeling it would hurt "wow…take it easy there little leaf nin" a gruff voice spoke up, its low tones soothing Iruka's aching skull. He tried to open his eyes again but found them almost glued shut, damn…Iruka wanted to know who was there with him.

Iruka moaned again as he was pulled up, absently recognising that his back was pulled up against a strong, firm chest "relax…breath deeply" the voice was murmuring in his ear. Iruka just gave a whimper, feeling rough fabric against his skin as the man (he could feel by the chest that it was a man) was fumbling around for something with the hand not supporting Iruka. Iruka thought he could faintly smell ocean.

A cup was held to his lips and Iruka could feel heat rise to his chapped cold lips "I'll give you some warm broth…you been asleep for almost a week…" the same voice. Wait…almost a week? What had…the lake!

Iruka gasped as he remembered the cold feeling spreading through his body, his eyesight failing…a warm hand on his face "calm down, breath" the voice was sharp but still low. Iruka took a deep gulp of air, knowing he must have gone into a panic attack… a hand on his chest was slowly rubbing up and down to help calm him down "just take a sip…and then try opening your eyes…slowly" the voice was coaxing him and Iruka took a sip as the cup returned, whimpering softly at the almost to hot feeling in his mouth, spreading down his throat and then stomach.

"That's it…good work" more broth was swallowed until Iruka felt somewhat normal, his body actually starting to function properly. He fought with his eyelids, slowly managing to open his honey eyes to stare at a cave wall, a fire crackling not far from him and his clothes hanging over it on a wire to soak up heat. He tried turning his head to see who had helped him but then the cup was back at his lips,

Black shirt and black gloves hid the person's arm and hand "what's your name little leaf?" the question was asked softly when the cup was pulled away and Iruka croaked out "Iruka…" the man hummed "the name seems to suit you" he said. Iruka just made a vague noise "something wrong?" the voice asked. Iruka tried shifting his head again and could feel chest under his back rumbling "you want to know who I am" the voice was slightly amused but also resigned. Iruka nodded slowly "well…I think you know my name…Hoshigaki Kisame" Iruka blinked slowly, his mind processing slowly.

Hoshigaki….Kisame…Iruka's brown eyes went wide, that was the guy that tried to abduct Naruto along with Itachi! He struggled weakly until a arm gently but firmly pinned him down "I see you know my name… but relax…I'm not here to hurt you" Iruka calmed slightly, his mind working faster. The man was a S-class nin, there was no way Iruka could actually do something against him, let alone harm him. He guessed he just have to accept it as the cup was back "that's more like it…" the voice was soft.

The cup was pulled away and sat down before Kisame popped a soldier pill into Iruka's mouth "I guess you want your cloths?…they have been dry for a while" Iruka's eyes went wide…did that mean that he had no clothes under the blanket? He nodded slowly, squeaking slightly when he was slowly put down, finally getting a glimpse of Kisame in real life. Blue skin…blue hair and beady eyes… tall and at least as muscled as Ibiki. Dressed in a black long sleeved turtleneck, thick warm looking pants, gloves and boots, obviously being more prepared then Iruka had been. All in all he didn't look that bad…just exotic to Iruka's eyes. Iruka swallowed slowly as his eyes followed the other man.

Kisame raised a eyebrow when he noticed that "something wrong?" he asked as he pulled down the pants of the line before moving onto the shirt. Iruka frowned lightly "how come…I can't…move?" he asked and Kisame chuckled "your body froze up under the water… give it another hour or two and your chakra has it warmed up again and you be able to move" he nodded.

Iruka nodded to, already feeling his chakra running in his system "how come…" Kisame cut him of "how come it didn't do it sooner?…it was busy keeping your heart pumping and your system working to provide you the warmth to walk around…oh yeah and to keep your brain from shutting down…your damn lucky you're a nin or you would have shut down" the blue man came back with Iruka's cloths in his arms and gently helped him sit up. Then Kisame pulled Iruka's shirt on him.

Iruka gave a soft moan at the warm material against his skin and shoot Kisame a shaky smile. The man didn't seem half bad…and as long as Iruka didn't tell him about his connection to Naruto… He jumped as he felt lips against his forehead and watched Kisame pull back with a slight frown "hmm…a slight fever but nothing serious" he muttered before pulling the covers of Iruka and pulling his pant legs on slowly. Iruka blushed hotly and licked his chapped lips, it was still embarrassing even if Kisame had most likely seen him naked… Iruka could feel the scar over his nose burn at that thought.

Kisame pretended not to notice as the flush rose in Iruka's face, just smirking lightly as he noticed even Iruka's thighs flushed slightly "cute boxers though" he said, he couldn't help it! A man named Iruka wearing dolphin boxers? Come on, it was a perfect chance.

Iruka gave a horrified squeak "presents…students" Kisame just hummed, storing the information away in his mind as he used one muscled arm to lift Iruka slightly of the floor and pull the pants on properly. Iruka sighed in relief that he was at least decent and shoot Kisame a smile "thank you…but why?…and how?" he frowned at the last words, knowing it was rude but he still needed to know. Kisame chuckled "I rescued you because even as a missing nin I have a heart…the same reasons for as for why I'm helping you now" Iruka blinked. Then he smiled, nodding.

Kisame sat back with his back towards the fire "as to the how…well you have to notice I'm not really human…" he brushed a gloved hand self conscious over his face. Iruka just nodded, being somewhat used to such with students that had special limits… like Hyuuga 's with their white eyes "lets just say I used a little special something" Kisame chuckled.

Iruka smiled but blinked as Kisame stood up and grabbed the black and red cloak that signalled Akatsuki "what are you doing?" he asked, feeling his strength returning as the soldier pill started to work properly in his system. Kisame scratched his chin "well…I bee guessing you might not want me around after this…plus the storm is giving right now so I should really be going" he shrugged and turned around.

Iruka said something and Kisame looked at the brunette over his shoulder, seeing the tan man clasping his hands in his lap and staring his hands, chocolate strands falling freely into his face "what?" he asked puzzled as Iruka's voice had been to soft for him to catch. Iruka cleared his throat "I-I don't mind having you around" he muttered and looked up with blushing cheeks.

Kisame blinked hard a few times before walking over to Iruka and knelt down beside him "really now…" Iruka looked away from the intense black eyes. Kisame gently took Iruka's chin in his fingers and bought his face back, seemingly searching for something before smiling. Iruka blinked and opened his mouth to ask something but Kisame cut him of by pressing his own blue lips to Iruka's soft ones. A gloved hand slid into his hair and kept him in place but Iruka found himself not minding as his eyes slowly closed and he lent into the gentle pressure. He could feel a tongue gently, questioning flickering over his lips and opened up, humming softly as a warm appendage slipped into his mouth, caressing his own in return. Kisame tasted a little like salt and spice… and something sweet, it made Iruka mewl softly.

Then Kisame pulled back, smiling slightly "come on…lets get you dressed so you can get to the Yukikage…" Iruka just smiled, not questioning how Kisame knew what mission he was on and let the other pull him onto his feet.

In the end Iruka managed to complete the in record time, wiping smirks of the jounin's face's as he came strolling into the mission office before going to report to the Hokage, all the time wearing a big smile. He had formed something unique on that mission…perhaps something more then just a friendship?

* * *

AN: and done I know I should makes something for Kakashi's birthday as he is my fav but...to be honest I coulden't think of anything but this .

* * *


End file.
